


A lesson in safety

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 13:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Tezuka let his guard down. Now he must pay the price.





	A lesson in safety

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2018-09-28 06:53am to 07:05am

He had always known this might happen.

It actually coming to pass however was something entirely else.

Now, pressed against a doorframe, pants around his ankles while powerful thrusts rammed into his prostate, Tezuka Kunimitsu could barely think.

His mind knew this wasn't supposed to happen like this.

This was an assault.

He had been forced into one of the darkest alleyways and then entered in one go without much prep.

Worse, his body didn't seem to mind. It had yielded almost immediately. The scream of pain dying on his lips and being replaced by a shout of pleasure when his prostate got brushed.

He knew he was already close and that it would only be another few minutes if not seconds before he reached his peak.

As if sensing the nearing end the movements behind him became even more powerful, the stabs to his pleasure spot harsher.

He mewled, nails unconsciously digging into the stone bricks beneath them.

The scream that was torn from his throat when he finally went over was eerily loud, resonating through the alley. 

Slumping, he was surprised when strong arms caught him before turning him around with very gentle touches.

He then stared into a pair of dark hazel eyes.

Familiar eyes.

"I think it's time you finally moved out of this neighborhood, Kunimitsu. For both our sakes."

Tezuka snuggled into the broad chest, nodding softly against the abs he encountered there.

Yes. 

It was time.


End file.
